everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Briar Beauty page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 19:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Characters :I have nothing planned out for a characters page so far. I suppose it's best to follow the MHWiki's model (the template is already uploaded), but perhaps it's wisest not to separate yet (Except maybe student and adults) because we know so little about the franchise setup yet. It's perfectly possible that what we view as side characters now will shine next webisode and we have too little info on the Rebel and Royal sides yet to do anything with that. But if we have just the entries already set up, any further organization follows easily. :Your sig. I don't know if you have a reason to have kept it linking to Vaporeon, but since that account does not exist here, might want to update it if you are gonna use it. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Also, welcome! Parrotbeak (talk) 19:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::You may have noticed that Laddie just got a promo. I think she deserves the space to practice and show her worth first - as well, this wiki's not very large (yet). You're on speeddial if the wiki grows to a size to fit three admins though. ::The badges are yours, but I request you hold off until there's some decent material to make badges off (say, Comic-Con). Not sure if you need to be an admin to change badges, but if so I'll make you temp.admin then. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm estimating that Laddie won't be back before the end of today, and since you're next in line, I can offer you adminship. That is, you haven't been much active lately both here and on the MHWiki, but that might be because of where we are in the year. You can judge for yourself whether admin duties here suit you. Please reply within two days. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::I hope for Laddie it's not summer camp, because then she's definitely not getting the position back. Anyway, given the situation, I think it's fair/proper to make you trial admin too. Say, trial admin until the end of July? That okay? Parrotbeak (talk) 13:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Lizzie Sorry, but for accuracy concerns and proper guidelines, non-EAH-confirmed trademarks aren't accepted as likely identities (HCII included. I've not written his article yet because of that, but I noticed only later so haven't bothered getting rid of the links). I'll restore the page when Lizzie Hearts is a confirmed EAH trademark. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:30, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Fairy tales If an own article can gain quality over the wikipedia articles, and this requires more information on how EAH interprets the fairy tales, then own articles would be a good idea, yes. But so far, there's not much we can write that Wikipedia doesn't already cover. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Duchess Swan All the characters, in particular the trademarked ones, mentioned in the diaries have a go. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello/Thanks/Question Hello there! I'm Kell the fledgling admin. I know you wanted to do the badges originally, so thank you for letting me work on them. You can change them when you are able, I just thought it'd be nice to put something up around launch time. I hope your internet situation gets fixed soon. Sidenote, have you played DoA 5? I just found out about it recently because I thought they were going to stop at 4 because it supposedly was perfect. I just want to know if it's worth it or if they completely changed the gameplay again. Thanks either way! Kellicopter (talk) 20:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I guess that's alright. I kinda expect the fanservice bits, but what can I say, they hooked me with the story and characters. For controls though, all I remember is that I'm awesome at DoA3 and am still kind of terrible at DoA4. Mind telling me if you play regular, or Ultimate, or if Ultimate is worth it? Kellicopter (talk) 21:52, November 2, 2013 (UTC) oh no. xD I wasn't talking about the difficulty level, for which I always play on Normal, but the difference between DOA5 and the re-release DOA5 Ultimate. Not sure if I need the bonus content, so I will probably look into getting DOA5. Thx for your input ^^ Kellicopter (talk) 18:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :P Yes, I am definitely a sucker for costume changes. And I see now that Ultimate has more characters, which is also a must for me. Think I'll go with that one. Kellicopter (talk) 17:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanksgiving Happy Thanksgiving SCK, I hope you'll have a great day, and eat as much as you can O.~* Lol. ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 13:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Just an Update #Don't sweat it. I know you'd be around more if you could. I hope this matter can be solved some time soon finally, but it's no worry if it doesn't. However, I don't think I can help you anymore with jobs to do. You're not the only one to ask me such things and it's become more of a hassle than the payoff is worth to me. I'm sorry, but you are on your own on that one. #I certainly can do that though. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) re: Just Dropping By Hey there, preaching to the choir, about personal life. I think things are going great overall. Specifically, the Character/cartoon pages aren't up to date after the Tale of Legacy Day webisode, if you're into summaries and one-liners. Understandable if you can't because of internet problems. Again, I hope that whole situation gets fixed for you soon. Not just so you can edit, but because that sucks. Kellicopter (talk) 06:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC) New Years Hey SCK I'm just going to the users I know and wishing them a wonderful new year, have a great day, ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 19:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC) hello strawberry cupcake kitty, i really want to know in what channel does ever after high the movie is going to air do u know? thx Ally0940 (talk) 01:52, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Ally0940 hey what's up? 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 23:28, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks,I willRebelGirl8218 (talk) 11:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC)czanelle Char Hey SCK can you come into chat, it's important, if you're busy I'm totally fine with that. Come in chat as soon as possible! xoxo ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 16:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Hi. I made the Cedar Wood/mechandise page but it was deleted by Parrotbeak, do you know why? from Ivypan800 (talk) 20:32, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Plz come on at 6:00 AM Cetral U.S. time if u can. Plz come on at 6:00 AM Cetral U.S. time if u can. I have stopped, there was no need to report me. I haven't been ignoring anybody. In fact, half of the edits and categories that I've made were real and have been uploaded throughout the day, not in the morning, when I made them all. I hope this makes you understand a little bit better and I'm sorry if you got annoyed. I wasn't trying to be a troll or whatever if that's how you interpreted it.HeriseForeverAfter (talk) 03:36, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Read Message Above I forgot to add a title for the last message (sue me XD) btw, check my talk page HeriseForeverAfter (talk) 03:49, December 19, 2015 (UTC) come let's chat